Innocent kiss
by daunlontar
Summary: (NCT) (ONESHOOT) Main : #JaeMark #JohnJaeMark ; minor pair #Jaeyong; just mention #MarkHyuck Family!AU. Jaehyun tidak sengaja membuat dirinya cidera. Dia malah teleponan di kamar tidurnya bukan pergi ke pesta dengan pacarnya Taeyong. Ketika ia hendak tidur, Mark Lee yang suka tidur berjalan datang tanpa diundang. Johnny yg mabuk memperburuk situasi.


**Abstract**

 **Jaehyun just accidentally injured himself.**

 **He just chill alone at his bedroom instead of go to the party with his boyfriend Taeyong.**

 **When he about to sleep ,sleepwalker Mark Lee just came without invited.**

 **Drunked ass Johnny just spiced up the situation.**

/-\

\\-/

\\-/

Cerita ini 100% adalah hasil karya saya sendiri. Terinspirasi dari mimpi saya kemarin malam menjadi saksi kisah ini sendiri (?) Juga terinspirasi dari Adik saya yang juga seorang sleepwalker kelas parah.

/-\

\\-/

\\-/

"Iya hyung , tidak apa kok , sana berbaur dengan yang lain." Jaehyun menatap ponselnya sambil membenarkan headset yang dia pakai.

"Maaf sayang , aku tidak enak meninggalkanmu lagi sakit begini, apa sebaiknya kesana saja ?" Seseorang yang memang sedang _video call_ dengan Jaehyun berbicara dengan agak keras karena suara bedentam bedentum, dari musik _club_ yang sangat keras.

Ya, hal ini sedang terjadi di kamar besar milik Jung Jaehyun. Dia sedang melakukan _video call_ dengan pacarnya Taeyong yang ikut dalam sebuah party. Lho, kenapa yang satu bersenang-senang sedangkan yang lain malah di kamar sendirian? Apa alasannya ? Untuk mengetahuinya mari kita perhatikan tubuh Jaehyun. Bukan mukanya yang tampan rupawan dengan rambut acak-acakan. Bukan bahu lebar dan dada bidang serta lengan kekarnya dan ditambah abs nya yang sudah _4 to 6 packs_. Bukan juga gundukan di dalam boxer nya yang ... okay _skip_ saja itu nanti Taeyong marah. Tapi perhatikan kaki yang berlebihan panjang milik si Jaehyun ini. Satu kakinya terbungkus perban elastis berwarna coklat. Dia rupanya keseleo cedera. Kenapa anak bertubuh bongsor ini bisa cedera ? Salahkan dirinya sendiri yang besar kepala. Jadi dua hari lalu Jaehyun baru saja bisa melakukan lompat baling-baling secara sempurna (bayangkan kamu melompat berputar tapi tubuhmu horizontal dan kedua kakimu ikut sejajar dengan tangan dan bagian atas tubuhmu , seakan terbang). Dia sangat senang dan terus melakukannya bahkan setelah latihan wushu selesai. Meski _shifu_ sudah berpesan dilarang menjadi seseorang yang besar kepala, tetap saja Jaehyun yang masih anak muda ini merasa besar kepala. Dia menerima ajakan Winwin untuk berlatih wushu berdua saja. Mencoba lompatan baling-baling dari panggung yang tinggi ke bawah. Jaehyun yang sudah merasa bisa menyaingi Jet Li pun mencoba melakukannya. Winwin yang memang atlit wushu sih mendarat dengan mulus. Sedangkan Jaehyun yang baru 1 tahun belajar ini? naasnya mendarat dengan salah dan kakinya pun terkilir.

"Tidak usah Hyung , tidak enak dengan Yuta Hyung. Pasti mereka mengira aku melarangmu untuk bersenang-senang. " Jaehyun menyuruh Taeyong untuk berbaur di pesta Yuta. Dia sudah izin untuk tidak datang karena kondisinya. Tapi Taeyong yang juga diundang tentu harus tetap datang. Jaehyun tidak khawatir dengan Taeyong di pesta karena ada teman-temannya dan terutama dia sudah menitipkan Taeyong pada sepupunya Johnny.

"HAHAHAHAH kau harus liat ini Jae!" Taeyong tiba-tiba tertawa dan mengarahkan kameranya ke seseorang yang dikerumuni banyak orang.

"AYO ... AYOOO" Banyak orang berteriak dan ada yang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Mereka semua geli melihat tingkah lelaki tinggi yang berusaha melakukan _spin head_ tetapi gagal terus karena sebenarnya dia bukan anak _break dance_ tapi hanyalah seorang Johnny Lee yang mabuk.

Jaehyun menutup wajah dengan telapak tangannya. Sungguh bodoh dia mempercayakan Taeyong pada kakak sepupunya ini. Dia lupa kalau Johnny itu cepat mabuk dan dia bisa melakukan hal-hal sinting saat mabuk.

"Hahah sepupumu ini ganteng tapi memalukan Jaehyun! Ya ampun bagaimana ini dia mulai menari _Whip/Nae Nae._ "Taeyong mengarahkan kamera ke Johnny kemudian ke mukanya sendiri. Ia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sampai ada berkerut hidung atasnya dan menampakkan tawanya yang menawan.

"Hyung , tolong sekarang kau yang menjaga dia ya. Jangan sampai dia membuat kehebohan seperti tahun kemarin." Jaehyun menghembuskan napasnya kesal. Sudah Jaehyun minta pada Johnny untuk kali ini saja jangan banyak minum, dia tidak bisa apa mengabulkannya.

"Ya, tentu saja, tahun kemaren itu terlalu parah!", Taeyong berusaha berhenti tertawa. Dia ingat tahun kemaren si Johnny mabuk parah dan mencium Hansol di bibirnya. Yuta si anak tajir dari Jepang yang memang selalu mengadakan pesta ini pun menonjok muka Johnny. Padahal Yuta adalah sahabat dekat Johnny. Tetapi untuk orang lain menyentuh apalagi mencium kembarannya yaitu Hansol, adalah hal terlarang bagi Yuta.

"Yah Taeyong! Jangan sibuk dengan telpon mu itu terus! Ayo sini ikut menari!" Terdengan suara keras Yuta memanggil Taeyong.

"Tidak, Kau saja !" Taeyong berteriak tidak kalah keras.

"Hyung, sudahlah. Aku tidak apa. Lagipula aku merasa mengantuk sekarang karena minum obat." Jaehyun sekali lagi meyakinkan Taeyong untuk mengakhiri video call mereka. Lagipula ia tidak berbohong. Dia habis minum obat jadi merasa mengantuk.

"Hmm.. baiklah kalau begitu, tidur yang nyenyak ya Jaehyun. _Good night_ sayang" Taeyong mencium ibu jarinya dan menempelkannya ke kamera depan handphonenya.

"Good night juga sayang." Jaehyun melakukan hal serupa yang memang sudah menjadi kebiasaan wajib pasangan ini kalau mau menutup _video call_.

Taeyong pun mengakhiri video call mereka. Jaehyun melepas headsetnya meletakkan handphonenya di meja sebelah tempat tidur dan tepuk tangan sekali dengan sangat keras. Lampu kamarnya padam secara otomatis. Saat dia ingin menyalakan lampu tidur, tiba-tiba dia mendapat _instagram direct_ dari Taeyong.

' _Aku dan si konyol'_ rupanya Taeyong mengupload foto selca dirinya dengan latar Johnny yang sedang _dance_ _Whip/Nae Nae._

Jaehyun hanya tersenyum geli sambil memegang _handphonenya_. Tapi tiba-tiba Jaehyun dikagetkan dengan pintu kamarnya yang terbuka sedikit dan seseorang masuk. Tenang itu bukan hantu tapi Mark. Jaehyun bingung kenapa Mark masuk ke kamarnya? Tetapi dia memperhatikan dalam cahaya lampu yg remang, ternyata mata Mark seperti tidak fokus tapi menerawang jauh.

' _Oh , dia berjalan sambil tidur lagi !'_ Itu yang ada di benar Jaehyun. Sudah bertahun-tahun Mark tidak melakukan ini lagi. Saat kecil Mark bisa berjalan tidur kemana saja, dari turun ke lantai satu , bahkan berjalan keluar rumah dan tidur di halaman tetangga. Dia bahkan menghapal kode kunci rumah dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Saat bangun Mark tidak sadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Tidak jelas juga apa yang menjadi penyebabnya. Karena Mark bilang dia tidak merasa tertekan atau apapun. Kadang Johnny atau Jaehyun memergokinya di depan pintu atau lebih seramnnya melihat Mark berjalan menuju tangga dengan mata kosong. Bagaimana kalau dia jatuh ? Bahkan Johnny sempat mengikat kaki Mark dengan tali ke tempat tidurnya, setelah pada suatu malam Johnny hampir menabrak Mark yang berjalan tidur dengan mobilnya saat dia baru pulang dari suatu pesta.

Tetapi anehnya, semenjak Mark berpacaran dengan Donghyuk kebiasaanya hilang. Apa yang dilakukan anak itu , Jaehyun tidak tau apa, yang jelas seisi rumah merasa menjadi lebih tenang.

Jaehyun hanya memperhatikan Mark yang tiba-tiba naik ke atas tempat tidurnya dan meremas-remas apapun disekitarnya. Mulai dari bantal disebelah Jaehyun , selimut, baju Jaehyun yang sudah dilepas dari tadi, dan juga guling. Jaehyun tidak mengerti jadi dia mau memegang bahu Mark untuk membangunkannya. Seketika Mark meremas lengan kiri Jaehyun yang kekar dan mengangguk-ngangguk kemudian dia menarik lengan itu dan menidurinya sebagai bantal. Dia tidur di dekat Jaehyun.

Jaehyun yang kaget tidak bisa berkata apa-apa dan terhempas dia ikut tidur juga. Dia kemudian meletakkan handphonenya di meja dan memutuskan untuk tidur juga.

Sudah lama Jaehyun tidak tidur dengan Mark. Dulu saat kecil mereka sering tidur bersama. Tetapi semenjak Mark puber dan sudah besar maka dia menolak melakukan kebiasaan itu lagi. Lagipula dulu dia sering melakukannya karena ketakutan ada hantu. Jaehyun yang pun melihat wajah Mark yang memang jarak mukannya sangat dekat. Dulu Mark itu imut dan lucu di mata Jaehyun. Sekarang Mark sudah besar, mukanya sudah berubah. Kata Donghyuk Mark itu tampan , tapi menurut Jaehyun secara pribadi Mark itu cantik. Lihat saja wajahnya yang putih seperti salju, alis matanya yang lentik , hidungnya yang lucu dan bibirnya yang merah. Jaehyun memang menyukai Mark tapi bukan suka yang seperti dia menyukai Taeyong ya. Jaehyun hanya mengagumi adik sepupunya saja.

Dulu Mark kalau sebelum tidur , suka mencium Jaehyun dan Johnny. Johnny sering sekali mencium Mark dibibirnya dan kalau diingat-ingat lagi itu agak ekstrim karena sampai Mark tidak bisa bernapas. Kalau Jaehyun sih hanya cium di pipi saja. Tepat di tai lalat Mark di pipi kirinya. Sekarang sih boro-boro cium, peluk saja sudah tidak mau. Kalau Johnny sampai sekarang suka memaksa mencium Mark bahkan sampai mereka bergulat. Sedangkan Jaehyun lebih pemalu dia tidak pernah mengungkit atau meminta. Meski dalam hati, dia kangen juga melakukannya.

Dari jarak sedekat ini , Jaehyun dapat melihat tai lalat di pipi kiri Mark. Dia menjadi tergoda untuk sekali saja mencoba hal yang dulu rutin dia lakukan. Meski dadanya bergemuruh oleh debaran jantung yang cukup kencang , Jaehyun memberanikan dirinya.

"Mark, sekali saja ya. _Jay hyung love you so much much_ " Jaehyun berbisik pada Mark, tetapi yg dibisikkan tetap tertidur dengan napas yang teratur.

Memang dulu waktu Mark kecil , sebelum melakukan kebiasaan cium itu, Mark selalu berkata. " _Hyung, do you love me ?"_

Kemudian Johnny dan Jaehyun akan bilang. _"No, we don't love you."_ pura-pura cuek.

Kemudian anak berpipi _chubby_ ini akan seperti mau menangis dan meminta lagi _"Hyung,say you love Mark please!"_ dia kan membuat _puppy eyes_ yang sangat menggemaskan dan menarik baju Hyung nya ini.

" _Hmmh , okay, but before say that, we want kisses from Mark !"_ Johnny dan Jaehyun akan berkata berbarengan. Sungguh mereka memanfaatkan kepolosan Mark Lee saat kecil.

Kemudian Mark akan mencium Johnny dulu. Kadang sampai bibir Mark basah dibuat oleh Johnny dan muka Mark memerah kehabisan napas. Setelah itu Johnny akan bilang. _"Johnny love Mark so much much"_. Mark akan mengangguk dan tersenyum lucu.

Setelah itu giliran Jaehyun. Jaehyun akan menyentuh tai lalat Mark dan mencium pipinya tepat di tai lalat itu lalu berkata " _Jay hyung love you so much much_ ". Kemudian Jaehyun dan Johnny akan mengantar Mark ke kamar tidur.

Kebiasaan aneh di keluarga mereka yang aneh. Mungkin karena orangtua mereka yang selalu sibuk dan tentu pelayan atau pengasuh mereka dulu tidak berani melakukan hal itu. Jaehyun juga sudah dari kecil tinggal bersama Mark dan Johnny, jadi dia sudah terbiasa.

Jaehyun kemudian mencium pipi Mark tepat di tai lalatnya. Rasanya mukanya memanas dan dia agak takut Mark bangun. Tetapi nyatanya Mark sangat pulas. Kemudian Jaehyun menarik selimut menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya yang memang _topless_ dan menutup tubuh Mark untuk menghangatkanya. Mereka pun terlelap bersama.

/-\

\\-/

\\-/

"Thanks Tae !" Johnny yang sudah sadar tidak sadar mengucapkan terimakasih pada Taeyong yang mengantarnya pulang dengan mobil.

"Sama-sama John , ya Tuhan , kamu bisa berjalan sendiri kan ke rumahmu ?" Taeyong tidak berhenti tepat di _carpool_ rumah Johnny, dia agak di depan rumah , karena takut suara mobil membangunkan tidur Jaehyun. Sampai seperti itu Taeyong sayang dengan Jaehyun, takut membangunkannya di malam hari.

"Bisa kok cantik, aku bisa terbang sampai rumah juga." Johnny dengan setengah kewarasannya.

"Baiklah sampai jumpa. Ingat pelan, pelan ya kasian Mark dan Jaehyun sudah tidur, kau juga langsung istirahat saja." Taeyong membantu Johnny melepas sabuk pengaman dan dia membuka kunci mobil.

Johnny melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah mobil Taeyong yang menjauh. Dia pun memasukkan kode pintu dan masuk ke rumah. Entah karena mabuk Johnny bukannya berjalan ke kamarnya di bawah tapi ke atas ke kamar Mark. Saat dia melihat pintu terbuka dan Mark tidak ada tiba-tiba Johnny panik. Dia langsung ke kamar Jaehyun dan kepanikannya sirna, dia merasa dadanya menghangat dan itu jelas bukan efek alkohol.

Mark tidur diatas lengan Jaehyun. Jarak muka mereka sangat dekat dan mungkin Mark bisa merasakan napas Jaehyun. Tinggal dorong saja sedikit kepala Mark , mereka bisa berciuman. Johnny melihatnya sangat gemas. Ya Tuhan adik-adiku yang manis. Johnny tadinya ingin memeluk dan tidur saja disitu. Tapi dia melihat _handphone_ Jaehyun di meja sebelah tempat tidur. Kebiasaan buruk , Johnny selalu bilang jangan taruh HP dekat kepala saat tidur itu mengeluarkan radiasi. Jadi Johnny memutuskan untuk mengambilnya dan meletakkan di meja belajar saja. Tetapi saat dia menyentuh layar _handphone_ terlihat Jaehyun belum menutup _handphone_ nya. Dia melihat Jaehyun masih belum menutup _insta direct_ dengan Taeyong yang isinya ada foto dirinya sedang berjoget.

' _Sial'_ batin Johnny. Johnny hendak mengirim pesan ke Taeyong untuk menghapus _postinganny_ a, tapi melihat Jaehyun dan Mark , tiba-tiba dia tersenyum seperti rubah seakan mendapat suatu ide yang sangat bagus.

/-\

\\-/

\\-/

Jaehyun terbangun dan mengerjapkan matanya. Dilihatnya jam ternyata menunjukkan jam 7.30 pagi dan hari Minggu. Biasanya dia bangun sangat pagi dan berolahraga. Tetapi karena dia keseleo jadi ya dia tidak memasang _alarm._ Jaehyun merasa tangan kanannnya mati rasa tetapi melihat Mark yang masih tidur dalam damai dia merasa sedikit lega. Dia mencoba membangunkan Mark.

"Mark, bangun, bangun." Dia mengelus kepala dan menggoyangkan sedikit bahu Mark

"Mmmh" mark hanya mengeliat sedikit.

"Bangun Mark, tanganku pegal." Jaehyun berbisik pada Mark.

Mark yang bingung dengan kata-kata Jaehyun tiba-tiba membuka matanya. Kagetlah dia karena melihat muka Jaehyun yang dengan rona merah dipipi tersenyum agak canggung.

"Hyung ! Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku !" Mark panik.

"Kamarmu ?" Coba kau lihat lagi. Terutama kau lihat apa yang kau jadikan bantal pada malam tadi. " Jaehyun mengarahkan matanya ke lengannya.

Betapa kagetnya Mark. Itu bukan kamarnya. Kamar itu adalah kamar putih yang sangat rapi dengan rak penuh dengan buku-buku. Tetapi ada beberapa seragam bela diri yang dilapisi pigura untuk dijadikan hiasan dinding. Kemudian ada sebuah foto _silhouette_ dua orang laki-laki yang berciuman di pinggir pantaiyang sangat besar. Tentu foto _cheesy_ seperti itu bukanlah gaya Mark dan Donghyuk. Mark merasa pada sesuatu yang padat di kepalanya. Itu lengat berotot Jung Jaehyun , bukan bantal berwarna merah yang ada di kamarnya.

"Hyung... aku.. kenapa disini ?" Mark langsung bangun duduk dan panik.

"Kau tidur berjalan seperti dulu. Tiba-tiba kau mengambil lenganku dan menjadikannya bantal. Aku tidak enak membangunkanmu Mark." Jaehyun berbicara jujur tapi tidak bilang soal ciuman di pipi.

"Maaf ya Hyung, maaf. Ya ampun kupikir kebiasaanku sudah hilang. Aku akan kembali ke kamarku kalau begitu." Mark bangkit, meminta maaf pada Jaehyun dan berjalan ke arah pintu.

"Ya, tak apa," Jaehyun duduk dan bersender pada dudukan tempat tidur.

Mark yang mau berjalan keluar kamar tiba-tiba berhenti dan memutar balik dan berdiri di pintu kamar Jaehyun. "Hyung, jangan bilang Johnny ya soal ini , dia pasti akan menggodaku !" Mark tiba-tiba teringat Hyung nya yang sangat usil dan pecicilan.

"Tentu tidak Mark, buat apa aku melapor pada Johnny." Jaehyun tersenyum pada Mark. Ya dia juga malu untuk apa bilang pada Johnny.

"Baiklah, emm kau keseleo jadi susah untuk jalan. Mau aku bantu jalan keluar ? Atau kau mau aku ambilkan air putih atau susu ?" Mark menawarkan bantuan , ya dia kasian juga dengan kondisi Jaehyun yang keseleo ini. Apalagi rumah mereka kan dua lantai.

"Kalau diambilkan air putih dan susu saja bagaimana ? Hee" Jaehyun nyengir saja, karena dia sebenarnya haus.

"Baiklah kau tunggu saja disini." Mark pun berjalan keluar, terdengar dia menuruni anak tangga.

Jaehyun yang mau mengambil HP di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya kaget karena barang tersebut tidak ada. Seingatnya dia meletakkannya disitu ? Kemudian dia melihat ke meja belajarnya dan ternyata ada _handphone_ miliknya.

"Rasanya aku meletakkannya di meja itu ? Kenapa pindah ?" Jaehyun heran. Lebih lagi _handphone_ nya mati padahal dia bukan tipe orang yang mematikan _handphone_ saat tidur karena takut kekasih menghubunginya.

Saat dinyalakan, _nontification handphone_ nya menyala dengan brutal. Ah , dia sudah biasa. Kadang ada orang yang tidak dia kenal melike atau memberi komentar pada akun sosialnya. Tetapi melihat intensitas yang terlalu banyak, dia jadi heran. Semua dari instagram. Kemudian nyaris melonjak seluruh tubuhnya dari tempat tidur melihat instagram nya sendiri. Foto yang tidak pernah dia rasa dia ambil dan _upload_ dan yang lebih mengkhawatirkan itu _caption_ dri foto itu _._

' _Ketikaku tak bisa berjalan jauh, kau lah yang datang menghangatkanku. Mengisi hatiku yang kesepian ketika kekasih tak ada disisi. Tak bisa kupungkiri perasaan. Ingin kukecup bibir merahmu tapi ku tertahan oleh moral yang masih kuanut. Ini sungguhlah salah, tapi aku sungguh sangat mencintaimu. Meski kau menjauh ketika sudah tumbuh besar, diam diam kupendam rasa ini. Tuhan, salahkah jika hati ini dimiliki oleh dua hati lain ? Apakah cinta mengampuni dosa?' #forbiddenlove_

Lalu foto yang di _upload_ adalah foto Jaehyun dan Mark yang wajah mereka sangat dekat. Lalu diperburuk dengan selimut Jaehyun yang ditarik sehingga terlihat tubuh _toples_ s Jaehyun dan baju kaos Mark yang sedikit terangkat. Kemudian tangan kanan Jaehyun yang ada di pinggang Mark (padahal saat dia bangun tangan Jaehyun tidak ada di pinggang Mark, Jaehyun berani bersumpah). Kemudian suasana foto itu jangan ditanya. Dengan temaram lampu dengan penerangan minim jadi kesannya foto romantis.

Dari kata-kata gombal nan menjijikkan dan sebenarnya penuh dengan typo dan emote cium itu, Jaehyun tau siapa yang melakukan semua ini.

"JOHNNNNNNNYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY"

Jaehyun berteriak sangat keras sampai Mark yang sedang membuat susu hangat langsung melonjak. Sedangkan orang yang disebut namanya tertidur seperti kerbau di kamarnya sendiri.

/-\

\\-/

\\-/

Instagram Comment :

JohnnyLBanana,RenjunMoo and 6906 others

View all 108 comments

TY950701: Jaejay97 :'(

Donghaechan: Jaejay97 Mark99Lee ANGKAT TELEPONKU MARK , AKU SEDANG PENELITIAN DI DESA TERPENCIL, RELA-RELA MEMANJAT BUKIT DAN YANG KUTEMUKAN DI PAGI HARI FOTO INI, APA APAAN KALIAN INI. KAU SUDAH GILA HYUNG ? KAU MAU INCEST SANA DENGAN JOHNNY JANGAN DENGAN PACARKU!

/-\

\\-/

\\-/

 **END**

 **NISTA**

 **BANGET**

 **GAGAL HIATUS**

 **PARAH**

Ga review skripsinya ga selese-selese kayak gua ;( hahahahaha

#kaburr


End file.
